This investigation is designed to elucidate the relationship between the structure, occurrence & biological behavior of sterols such as cholesterol and its 24-alkyl derivatives. Special attention will be given to the contribution which specific structural features make to membrane architecture, metabolism, and feedback control of biosynthesis in mammals and other living systems, notably protozoa and yeast. The chemical synthesis and physical properties of various analogs of cholesterol will also be investigated.